in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:The Jelo and Redfork Show/School Life
This story takes a look in the life of the teachers and students of Sir Jedfried High. Story Jelo: Ahh.....another day of working as a teacher in this school. Red Fork: '(enters eating a 6-foot long sandwich) Am I late? 'Blue Ocean: 'I don't think so. ''(The bell rings! Cutaway to hallway) 'Blossom: '''So, what are you gonna do today? '''Pit: '''Dunno, probably eat a 6-foot long sandwich. [[Blast|'Blast]]: 'Hm... why does that sound so familiar? I think someone else thought of that. 'Lemon Glass: 'That would be Red Fork. '''Blast: '''Yeah, sounds right. So, any other plans for today? ''(The bell rings!) 'Jelo: '''So today, we're going to learn how to make a PPG. '''Blue Ocean: '''Oh, yeah! That sounds great! How do we start? '''Jelo: '''As described in Professor Utonium's book called "How I Did It", it's pretty easy. Sugar ''(adds salt) spice (adds more salt) and everything nice! (adds even more salt) 'Blue Ocean: '''Um, I think we messed up in something, but I can't say exactly where. '''Red Fork: '''You forgot to accidentally add the Chemical X to the formula. ''("accidentally" breaks a Chemical X bottle) Oops! 'Blue Ocean: '''Hm... something still doesn't fell right... Forget it, I think it's just me. ''(KABOOM! Out of the smoke...comes the Tantrumpuff Girls?!) 'Blast: '''Wait a second, you used salt! '''Blue Ocean: '''That's gotta be it. Hm... if we used salt to make them, does that mean that they're salty? ''(Gerry and Peeter arrive.) '''Gerry: Ack! Third day of my job as a teacher, things have gone awry! Peeter: I think I can relate to that. *ehem* (in Narrator's voice) Salt., salt and even more salt. Those were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect crybaby. Pit: '''Oh. Oh no. '''Blue Ocean: '''But, does that mean they're salty? '''Red Fork: I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to them and discover if they're salty. Blue Ocean: '''(talks to the Tantrumpuff Girls) Hey, how are you? What are your names? Are you salty? '''Tantrumpuff #1: AAHH! Why am I here? Who am I? Tell me! TELL ME! Jelo: Uh, name the Tantrumpuffs! Tantrumpuff #3: Ugh! This world is stupid! Why am I created here anyway? (Peeter walks backward and accidentaly trips on a rock and hits the cabinet, causing sugar, spice and nice stuff to fall into a pot. Tantrumpuff #2: I WANT THAT BOW! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT BOW? WHY? WHY!!! (cries) Blue Ocean: 'I think the third one is the saltiest! '''Red Fork: '''The first one definitely has many questions. '''Blue Ocean: '''And the second one seems to want things pretty bad. '''Peeter: '''I got an idea! Askly, Rage and Sobs! '''Blue Ocean: '''Sounds good. '''Red Fork: '''I agree. ''(The bell rings again! Cut to the skatepark. The students are having a good time there. Oh, look, there goes the Derbytantes, skateboarding in rollerskates.) 'Blast: '''Hey, cool skating! '''Lemon Glass: '''How can they skateboard on rollerskates? Isn't that too dangerous? '''Blast: '''That's the point! Being extreme! '''Lemon Glass: '''Ok, I just hope they don't get too extreme. They could get hurt. ''(3 familiar boys knock and run over the Derbytantes) 'Ms. Keane: '''I remember something like this happened back in The Shenanigang. '''Lemon Glass: '''Oh no, not them again. Are they them? Tell we they're not them! '''Blast: '''Um, but who are "them"? '''Lemon Glass: '''The Rowdyruff Boys! '''Jelo: '''Did somebody say "the Rowdyruff Boys"?! OH NO! ''(calls an ambulance, panicked) '''Pit: '''Who are those 3 guys? '''Blast: '''How can you not know who they are!? '''Lemon Glass: '''They're basically the boy versions of the powerpuff girls, but thy're bad and don't care about hurting others to have fun. '''Pit: '''Blast, y'know I'm new here. '''Blast: '''Oh, sorry about that. I forgot. '''Lemon Glass: '''That wasn't very nice Blast. '''Blast: '''I just said I'm sorry! '''Pit: Anyway, why are you against them? They seem coo- (Pit gets hit by Brick's skateboard, thrown at him! Hey, it rhymes: Pit gets hit!) Blast: 'Do you get it now? '''Lemon Glass: '''I'll help you. (carries Pit on her back) ''(An ambulance arrives.) 'Ms. Keane: '''Oh, thank goodness they're here! '''Lemon Glass: '''So, Ms. Keane, what are we going to do about the Rowdyruff Boys? ''(The Rowdyruffs are put on detention) 'Janna: '''Welcome to D-ten. You're one of us now! 'Dark Shadow: 'So, what's your story guys? I was put here because I tried to anihilate Blue Ocean yesterday. '''Brick: '''Same old, same old. '''Dark Shadow: '''Running over people again? '''Boomer: '''How'd you know? ''(In the hallway. Bea is still combing those Powerpuff Dolls' hair, and Jelo and the other teachers are resting at the Teacher's Lounge.) '''Lemon Glass: '''Wow, many people have gotten hurt with the Rowdyruff boys running over them. '''Blast: '''Yeah, but at least they're in detention now. '''Lemon Glass: '''True. '''Jelo: '''What should we do with that poor girl playing with Powerpuff dolls? '''Red Fork: '''Maybe we could take her to go meet the Powerpuff Girls. I'm sure she'll love to meet them. '''Doof: But didn't she meet them? '''Ms. Keane: '''Yeah. '''Red Fork: '''Hm... true. Well, maybe she needs to meet more people that can be her friends. '''Lemon Glass: '''Well, maybe I could try to be her friend. '''Red Fork: '''Hm... it could be a good idea. Category:Stories Category:The Jelo and Redfork Show